His reason
by The real Monkey chan
Summary: This is a one-shot for a crack pairing generator on . Eric has to collect just one more soul to save Alan, his one soul is Ciel, but Ciel will not give up and die so easy and tries to stale Eric by asking he reason for killing all those women, Eric tells Ciel his reason - Alan. After opening up to Ciel Eric changes his mind n killing him and lets the Earl live. [one-shot]


Eric continues to pace in the basement of the Aleister Chamber's, the Viscount was collecting human in which he could slay for their soul to use to cure his friend. At the moment there was one girl in the room, she was a small little thing in a cage with a blindfold on and her hands tied above her head, Eric wanted to just rip his death scythe through her neck right now, but he didn't know if she was even alive being small and all he thought the Viscount's drugs might have killed her; so he was waiting for her to wake.

"Urgh….Se-Sebastian" the girl groans shaking her head gently and lifting it up, she begins to panic as she can't see anything through the blind fold, Eric walks towards the cage, his heels loudly click against the stone floor, "Hello! Is someone there?!" the girl yelps hearing her cage squeak open.

Eric roughly yanks her blind fold off letting her see her killer, "who are you?!" she quickly asks with a stern look on her young face, Eric stares at her confused and roughly grabs her chin and leans in staring at her left eye, instead of it being blue like her right it purple, and when Eric stared harder at it he could make out a pentagram in it. He laughs pulling away from her shaking his head "sold your soul did a, seems like I would be doing you a favour" the grim reaper comments snatching up his death scythe.

"I asked you for your name!" the mismatch eyed girl snaps again, Eric snorts "busy for a girl who's about to die aren't ya?..." the girl's face goes pale and beads of sweat trails down her soft cheeks. "Alright I'll tell you, my name is Eric Slingby I'm grim reaper and I'm gonna reaper ya…" the reaper laughs again "sorry that line never gets old despite how long I've been on this Earth" he comments. The girl groans tugging at her binds round her wrist, "and your name little miss" Eric says pointing his saw under the girl's chin lifting it up o she stared at him, well glared.

"Ci-" the girl stops speaking and gulps, "Ciel Phantomhive" Ciel replies proud, "oh pretty name for a noble, but I guess it doesn't matter if we know each other's names Ciel as I'm going to kill you now" Eric pulls his saw back and swings it back ready to chop the girl's head off.

"WAIT!" She screams trembling, Eric stops and sighs "what?" he groans balancing his death scythe on his shoulder, "you are behind the recent killings aren't you?" Ciel asks glaring at the reaper before her as she still trembles, Eric snorts "of course why do you think you're here" he kneels down in front of her keeping his saw close, "what of it?" he asks staring into her mismatch eyes.

"Why? Why are you killing all these people? What is the purpose?!" Ciel yells beginning yanking on her binds again, Eric watches her hands struggle and sighs standing cutting the binds with his saw, he walks out of the cage to take a stand by the steps so Ciel cannot escape, she quickly joins his out of the cage holding a stern look, "you ain't gonna shut up till I tell ya with you?" the reaper groans balancing the saw over his shoulders.

"I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you cause you're die" Eric starts, "my friend is sick and I need 1000 souls to save him, and you missy just happen to be the last soul I need" the reaper points his saw towards a very pale and trembling Ciel, "si-sick what's wrong with him, can't he just go see a doctor?" the girl asks digging her nails into her palms through her gloves to try and cam herself. She then flinches taking a step back as Eric bursts out laughing, "oh if it were only that easy little Miss, He has a disease called the thorns of death it can only be cured by 1000 pure souls" Eric glares harshly at Ciel "now would you just kindly and quiet let me kill you!" the reaper roars charging at Ciel, he swings his saw but Ciel quickly ducks out the way but trips over her dress landing face first.

"That's your reason for killing all those women? Didn't you ever think of searching for another way?" Ciel yells standing up Eric growls charging or the girl once again. "NO MY ROBIN!" Eric's gazes focuses on the Viscount rushing down the stairs after dropping an unconscious girl down, he rushes to Ciel to save her, as the blond rushes in front of the small girl, Eric tries to stop his blade but the back of it slams the Viscount in the head knocking him out.

The reaper groans kicking the unconscious man's side, "idiot always getting in my way because of women!" he curses kicking the unconscious blond again. Ciel's legs wobble and she to the ground herself after her near death experience, "Is your friend really that special to you that you would kill for him?" the trembling girl asks, Eric sighs sitting on the Viscount's back slamming his saw's blade into the ground by Ciel warning her not to run her it. "When he and I, when Alan and I, went on assignment together for the first time, there were purple flowers growing in our target's garden. Those flowers were called "Ericas". He taught me that. And also what they meant in the language of flowers. They mean 'loneliness'. All people are alone. From the time they are born to their last moment. When I found out that Alan had the thorns of death I looked for a cure everywhere, there was only one Cure 1000 souls, I told Alan this but he refused to collect them as he took his job as a grim reaper very seriously and wouldn't break the rules if it meant saving his life. I didn't want him to be alone during his illness so I decided to collect the souls myself, so when he was well again we would be together and wouldn't be alone, I don't want Alan to die feeling he was alone in this world" Eric says with sorrow filled eyes.

Ciel's eyes had widen at the story then return to their stern look, "So that's the reason because of a dumb flower, really" she snorts crossing her arms, Eric laughs "I guess it does sound a little silly but no one truly wants to be alone in this world" he replies grin at Ciel whose eyes now gaze off with sadness. "No I guess that don't….." she says looking at the floor handing her hands together remembering something traumatic. She then flinches as Eric ruffles her hair, "it seems I've been found out" the reaper states stand yanking his saw out of the floor, he sighs hearing Alan yell his name.

He stares at Ciel who gulps expecting him to kill her, but instead he bends forward and pecks her forward, Ciel's face blushes a bright pink as the reaper stands and begin to walk away, "later little miss" the reaper calls off as he disappears into the shadows. "Young Mistress" Ciel jumps as her butler bursts through the basement doors.

* * *

It had been a few days since the basement incident, Ciel was back as a boy how he liked it. He sat at his desk signing off more papers off, his pen lazily scribbled his name as he yawned. His ne visible eye gazed up at to the ceiling as he leaned back in his chair, he then span round in his chair to stare outside seeing it was pitch black. "Nothing wrong with an early night" he says to himself ringing the bell to signal Sebastian to come, it did not take long for his butler to enter the room.

"Yes Young master" he bows, "prepare bath I'm going to have an early night" Ciel orders standing from his chair and making his way to the study door, "Yes my lord" Sebastian says holding the door open and escorting his master to his chambers.

As Sebastian opens Ciel's door the boy is shocked by the bouquet of flowers on his night stand with a small note, Ciel trots forward to the bouquet taking the note in his hands, "oh my young master Lady Elizabeth would not be happy if she knew you had an admirer that wasn't her" the butler mocks, Ciel glares back at him, "oh be quiet and prepare my bath!" he snaps, the butler bows and leaves the room quiet to go to the bathroom.

Ciel opens the note to read and a small smile as well as pink blush spreads across his face.

_"Well it seems the little miss is not a little miss but a little boy. These are Ericas I thought I'd give some to remind you not to be alone, and mainly to try and change your mind of coming after me and Alan, cause as the Queens watch dog I know you will. Eric"_

Ciel snorts to himself "no way you're not changing my mind, and I never go against her majesty's orders" he says aloud closing the note and returning it to the night stand, he takes one of the flowers and smells it.

Sebastian returns to the room bowing to his master "young master your bath is ready" Ciel holds the bouquet of flowers out for is butler, "I want the petals of these flowers in my bath tonight Sebastian" he orders as his butler takes it form him and bows leaving again to finish the bath.


End file.
